Problem: Christopher has 1 orange for every 2 nectarines. Write the ratio of oranges to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $1:2$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $1 \text{ to } 2$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{1}{2}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{2}$ is the ratio of oranges to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.